


Roommates

by MeghanMFSstan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, I done messed up and wrote a sex scene oops, Unit Unity, We gone pretend Libba is alive okay?, its fluffy, probably more sex later on too, scylla is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanMFSstan/pseuds/MeghanMFSstan
Summary: Bellweather unit is in search of Raelle’s mom who has disappeared from her last known location. They need Scylla’s help. Anacostia also enlisted Libba and Glory to accompany them on their mission. They settle down in an abandon house for the night with only 3 rooms.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 149
Kudos: 450





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S1 Libba is alive in my mind so she’s here and still has a back and forth with Abigail. Raelle still very much distrusts and is angry at Scylla.

The unit has been walking for what feels like weeks on end. Weakness and exhaustion setting into their bones. “I’m starving.” Tally whines. Her feet dragging in unison with the other girls. 

“What would you like us to do about that, Craven?” Libba quips with a raise of her eyebrows. “We’re all starving.”

Glory’s eyes widen as she puts a comforting hand on Tally’s shoulder. She whispers “Goddess what’s gotten into her?”

“Can’t quite hear that Moffet!” Libba Suddenly bursts with energy and jogs up to the two girls. Waiting patiently for a reply while Glory just stutters in terror.

“Leave them alone Swythe.” Abigail interjects. 

“Here.” Scylla who has been quiet the whole journey so far catches up with Tally and hands her a breakfast bar. “I have been saving it for when I really needed it, but seems like you need it more.” The red headed girl beams at the other and nods her head in thanks. From where Raelle was walking she almost couldn’t tell the difference from the Scylla who betrayed her to the one who she fell in love with. Scylla’s bright blue eyes shown with kindness and her cheeks burned red from embarrassment of her kind act. Raelle used to love when she blushed, she used to think of it as cute. If she was being honest with herself, she still thought that. Scylla wore her uniform well, but she also knew how to pull off civilian clothing too. Raelle admired her ex-girlfriend in the faded blue jeans she wore, cuffed at the bottom to show off her black leather boots and simple sky blue tee that was rolled at the sleeves to garnish off the outfit tied around her waste was a jean jacket. Raelle sighed.

“Don’t even think about it!” Abigail cut her thoughts off sharp as a knife. “We have a mission to do and it’s already bad enough that Swythe has to tag along, but your traitor of an ex-girlfriend too?” 

“She knows my mom and she can help us from her Spree connections.” Raelle crosses her arms glancing at Scylla. “I’m not happy about it either, but we need her Abigail.”

“Look!” Glory shouts. “An abandoned house!” She points in excitement. 

Tally joining in jumps up and down. “Maybe there’s food!”

Scylla scrunches up her face. “Doubt it. If the house has been empty awhile it’s probably already been looted.” She says with certainty. She remembers from her dodger times, when her parents would find a new place to squat in. 

“We can still crash there for the night.” Libba says putting her hand above her eyes to block out the setting sun. “It’ll be dark soon and safer in there than out here.”

Abigail nods in agreement. “I hate to admit it, but Libba’s right. Besides some rest will do us all good.” 

The girls all in agreement head towards the old abandoned house. Dead flowers were withered at the front entrance and the door knob rusty. “It’s definitely been abandoned a while.” Abigail says. She motions for the group to be quiet as she slowly turns the knob. Her free hand at her hip ready to whip her scourge out if need be. The floor boards creep with each step they take. 

“There’s no one here.” Tally says matter of factly. Still chewing on the bar Scylla had given to her. 

Abigail turns toward her annoyance plain as day on her face. “You couldn’t tell us that earlier? Knower!” 

The redhead swallows the last of her food. “I was pre-occupied.”

Raelle giggles. “One day Tal’s stomach is going to get us killed. One day...” she slings an arm around the girl and squeezes. 

Scylla admires the scene from afar. Longing for the days Raelle used to giggle and show affection towards her. She missed that side of the short blonde. It’s nice to see again. Even if it isn’t aimed towards her. 

“Okay!” Libba jumps from the stairs and startles the group. “There’s exactly 3 bedrooms. One with two twin beds, master bedroom with a queen, which is obviously mine and the smaller room which has just a twin. Looks like you chums will have to decide who’s sleeping on the floor.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Abigail steps in the middle. “Who says you get the master?”

“Umm...” Libba pretends to think long and hard. “I did.”

“Yeah that’s not happening.” 

“There’s three rooms and six of us. We can all share.”

“Oh! I have dibs on Tally as my roomie!” Glory links her arm with Tally’s. 

“Okay, Raelle and I will take-“

“Oh no! I’m not being stuck with ... her.” Libba crosses her arms and looks disdainfully at Scylla.

The young Necro leaned against the wall and placed a foot against it looking down in shame. She began nervously fiddling with her hands. “It’s okay. I will take the couch.” 

“Scyl...” Raelle’s heart aches for her. She instinctively wanted to rush over to her and envelope the girl into her arms. Scylla looks up from the floor to stare into her eyes. Her heart rate speeding up. 

“Good luck sleeping on that pile of springs.” Libba breaks the silence between the two. Walking over to the couch with the springs coiling out of the cushions. She puts her leg up and bounces one of the springs with her foot. 

Glory clears her throat. “Umm.. why don’t Raelle and Scylla share the room with the one bed? They’re used to sleeping together anyway.” Tally smacks her friend’s arm and shoots her a “shut up” look. “What? It’s true.”

“So I have to share with Bedwetter?” Libba protests again. “I have an idea Bellweather and Spree over there. Me and Raelle. I’ll even share the single bed.” She winks at Raelle. 

“No way! I’m not sharing with a traitor.” Abigail points a finger at Scylla. 

Tally steps in between everyone and silences them. “Why don’t we ...” she looks around for anything to stop the arguing. She notices a glint from the corner of her eye. “Spin a bottle and whoever it lands on is your roomie for the night!” Tally slips over to the empty beer bottle and places it in the middle. 

“Seems fair enough.” Libba shrugs. “Even if I do get stuck with mass murderer over there.” Everyone organizes themselves in a circle. 

“I’ll go first.” Tally leans down and spins. The girls watch in anticipation who it’ll land on. If anyone was watching they may have noticed Scylla’s lips moving chanting a seed. It lands on Glory. “I guess it was meant to be!” Tally hugs her friend and roomie. “Who’s next?”

Abigail stomps up and spins. Praying to the goddess herself that it’ll land on Raelle. She groans. Libba, yay. 

“All I’m saying is the bed better stay dry all night, I don’t have a spare set of clothes.” Libba pounds up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

Raelle still in shock that she has to share her room with Scylla shouts out “Hey! We never agreed who gets what bedroom.” 

“Sorry Rae.” Abigail pats her on the back. “Like Glory said, it’s not like you and Scylla haven’t shared a twin bed before.” She smirks making her way up the old staircase. 

Tally and Glory run up the stairs to their designated room leaving Raelle and Scylla alone. “I can sleep on the floor.” Scylla shrugs.


	2. The Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roomies get settled in for the night.

"This will be just like when we were kids!" Glory squeals jumping on her bed. "We had the best sleepovers. Remember?"

"Yeah with the exception of snacks." Tally says glumly. Landing hard on her bed, making her body bounce. "I think I'd even eat a whole batch of your dad's meatless meatballs."

Glory's face turned into disgust. "I think I'd rather starve to death." She began bouncing purposefully on her bed. "I'd die for your mom's beef stew. Mmm..." she closes her eyes in remembrance.

Tally groans. "You're making me hungry!" She lands on the mattress on her back. 

Libba was passing by the room overhearing their little chat. She pokes her head in the doorway smirking. "Well if you two dimwits didn't eat all your rations in the first five hours maybe you'd have something left to fill that need." Libba slyly pulls out a packet of raisins and pops some into her mouth. "Night ladies." She laughs all the way to her room.

"I'm finding it really hard to like her." Glory says  
‐----------------------------------------------------‐-------------------------------------------

"Was that nessesary?" Abigail asks shucking her jacket and pants on the arm chair in the corner of the room. 

Libba feigns ignorance. "Why, whatever do you mean miss Bellweather?" She kicks her boots off in the process. 

"Taunting them like that."

"Its what I do best." 

Abigail rolls her eyes. She can't argue with that. Abigail takes the dusty sheets off and gives them a good shake before getting into bed. 

"Uh what are you doing?" Libba folds her arms across her chest.

"What does it look like? Getting into bed."

"That's my side."

"What?! You dont have a side."

"Yeah I need that one."

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm not sleeping by the door. If there's even the slightest chance someone comes in while we're all sleeping, I want an escape route. Plus everyone knows your the first one dead if you sleep by the door. Let's be honest the world couldn't handle it if I died." 

Abigail sighs. "Fine! Whatever." She moves to the other side and Libba hops in. 

"Hope You're wearing your diaper bedwetter."

"It was one time!" Abigail groans.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raelle began undressing upon entering the room. She was exhausted and ready for bed. Scylla's cheeks turned red and tried looking anywhere, but at the girl in front of her. "You don't have to sleep on the floor Scyl-Scylla" she caught herself in time before using the familiar nickname she had for her. She could hear arguing coming from Libba and Abigail's room. "That's if we can even get some sleep with those two at each other's throats all night." 

"Raelle..." Scylla scratches the back of her neck. Becoming shy all of a sudden. She wanted to tell Raelle everything that had happened to her, wanted to convey how much she still loves her despite the words she spat at her in her cell that day. That for her nothing changed, but she understands if Raelle still wants nothing more than to go back and erase the past they shared together. It would hurt Scylla to hear those words again, to have that confirmation after she's had time to reflect on everything it would hurt like hell. She still needed to know.

"Scylla, I can't." Raelle climbs into bed. "I really can't right now." Scylla nods and follows in after her. It was nice being close to Raelle again. To be beside her in bed, feel her warmth and comfort she always brought to Scylla. Nervously Scylla taps her foot absimindly. "Scylla." Raelle murmurs against the pillow. 

"Sorry." She squeaks. A few minutes pass without nothing and then Raelle rolls around so fast staring at her. Oh, she was tapping her foot again.

The blonde's face softens. "Its okay Scylla. You're safe." She takes the other girl's hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. Remembering how difficult it was for Scylla to truly feel safe even in her own bed. All those years of being on the run not knowing... really messed her up. Raelle felt sad for her, remembering the nightmares she'd have to watch Scylla go through, waking her up just to hold her while she wept. Raelle's heart tightened at the memory. How many nightmares did Scylla have to go through without her there to comfort her? She might still be mad at her, but she still cares for her, still loves her. "I'm here okay?" She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but she places her arm around Scylla's waist to calm her. "I'm here."

A few hours later a scream pierces through the silent house. Awakening everybody in it. Scylla jumps right out of bed slightly shaking. Raelle rubs the sleep from her eyes before standing up and giving Scylla's shoulder a squeeze. She quickly finds her scourge and creeps down the hall with Scylla on her heels. Abigail already bolting into action with her very own scourge in hand, Libba casually strolling behind her. They both follow them into Tally and Glory's room. The four of them find Glory in tears being held by Tally. They all look around for an immediate threat, but see none. "What's her problem?" Libba asks clearly bothered being disturbed by this.

"I-I heard something!" 

The girls all look at Tally. "I tried telling her that no one is here or around us." 

"That's because it's a spirit, I'm sure of it. That's why Tally can't see anything." Glory cries

A laugh breaks the tension in the room. "I'm sorry a what now?" Libba asks after collecting herself and raises a brow.

Tally smiles sheepishly. "Glory believes in the supernatural." 

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard and I grew up with this one." She points to Abigail who leers at her.

"Glory ghosts aren't real." Abigail says. "They're just something civilians make up to scare each other." She bends down and pats the girl's knee. 

Scylla speaks up "Abigail's right. No spirits just an underworld. I mean nothing really dies..."

Glory begins shaking at the word underworld and shudders at nothing really dies. "So spirits!" 

"Great going balloon freak." Libba claps her hands slowly. She was stopped by a loud bang. She inches closer to Abigail. "W-what was that?" Glory began to speak, but she cut her off "If you say spirit one more time!" 

Everyone looks to Tally. "I still don't feel anything." 

"We should check it out." Raelle says going to grab her pants from her room. 

Abigail nods. "Collar's right, Tally come on."

"I can't leave Glory." 

"I'll stay with her." Scylla trades places with Tally and runs a hand through the scared girl's hair. 

"We're just going to trust her." Libba points to Scylla. "Here alone?" 

"Good call Swythe." Abigail smirks. "You stay here and keep watch."

"With what back-up?" Abigail points with her eyes toward the two girls on the floor. "Great! A baby and a necro spree agent. Let's hope if an intruder does come in that the previous owner of this house was a clown and they left a pack of balloons behind. Or else I'm screwed."

"Heres to hoping." Abigail says leaving the room Tally in tow.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was pitch black outside as Raelle, Abigail and Tally made their way through the darkness blindly. Tally began singing a seed to give them light, but was stopped by Abigail. "We can't have anything that could give us away." The redhead nods in agreement. 

Ten minutes ticks by without them finding anything. "Maybe it was a wild animal that made the noise?" Raelle offers. "Back in the Cession there were all types of animals getting into things they shouldn't."

"We are out in the middle of no where.." Tally says

"Possible." Abigail squints to see through the treeline. "Tally could you go check round back?"

"I dont think we should-"

"Now!" Tally sprints away and follows the orders she was given.

"Nice one Abigail." Raelle shakes her head taking a step forward.

Abigail grabs ahold of her shoulders. "Okay we have exactly three minutes for you to tell me what the hell you were doing cuddled up with miss spree?"

Raelle shook her off of her. "Geez Bellweather, you made us share the twin bed. Not like there's a lot of room to not come in contact with her." Her annoyance seeping out. Although she didn't know if she was more annoyed that she had been caught or that she allowed herself to succumb to her feelings. She promised herself she wouldn't allow her attachment to Scylla to get in the way of the mission. She was to act neutral towards the girl and she was failing on all accounts. "I dont want to be around her as much as you don't." Raelle could already taste the lie in that statement. She very much wanted to be around Scylla, ached for it. Even now she's missing her presence. Get it together Collar she told herself. She betrayed you.

"Yeah... really seemed like you wanted nothing to do with her. Your arm draped around her waist and hands entwined, but go on and tell me how much you hate her." Raelle growled and threw herself at Abigail knocking them both to the ground. "Real mature!" Abigail pants while flipping them over so Raelle's back was pressed against the hard ground. She squirmed underneath punching hard at Abigail's sides. Abigail went to hold her arms down and accidentally slams her knee into Raelle's right side hard. Raelle exclaims in pain. "Shit!" Abigail got off and went to lift Raelle's shirt up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I-"

"Goddess!" Tally shouts running towards them. "What are you two doing?!" 

"I think she's really hurt." Abigail says breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm thinking this may be longer than originally planned! Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated 😊🤗


	3. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle needs to be healed, but she’s being stubborn about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had the last bit written for a week, just didn’t have the words to start out the first half of the chapter. Also apologies that I had to change the rating of this fic!

The house was quiet, with the exception of Libba’s boots squeaking against the creaking floor boards as she paces back and forth in Tally and Glory’s room. It’s felt as if Abigail, Raelle and Tally have been gone for ages. “Do you think they’re okay?” Glory asks to no one in particular.

Scylla smiles down at the girl and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m sure they’re fine.” She says soothingly. She hums quietly as her fingers brush through silky hair. Her mother used to do this for her whenever she had a nightmare or got scared. Glory wasn’t the only one lulled by this. Libba became entranced with Scylla’s lyrical voice and had chosen to lay down on Tally’s bed. Her eyelids fluttering shut to the melody floating through the room as she held an old teddy bear against her chest. 

Muffled shouting coming from outside broke the trance inside the small room. Libba shot up on her feet, running towards the window. She sighs. “Bellweather and Collar at it again.” She watches the fight for a few seconds before sitting back down on the bed. “Thought they were besties now?” Scylla frowns untangling herself from Glory. Making her own way to the window to see the commotion below. Libba laughs. “Enjoying the show?” She winks when Scylla turns her attention towards her. “Raelle’s kinda hot when she’s mad.” Libba smirks. “Think I gotta chance? Now that you’re outta the picture. I could use the power up.” Scylla’s face became red from the anger boiling up inside of her. Shining blue orbs narrowing in on their target like beautiful daggers. Her lips twitching, begging to rip the cadet in front of her a new one. Instead her tongue got caught between her teeth as Abigail and Tally came in the house shouting for help. 

Scylla was the first one down the stairs to find Raelle being held up by Abigail and Tally. “She’s hurt!” Tally says. She stops, frozen in her spot as her stomach twists in knots at all the horrible thoughts that tumbled through her mind. How hurt was she? Was she going to be okay? Why hasn’t anyone healed her? 

“Oh my goddess!” Scylla no stranger to carrying the blonde in her arms, steps forward and swoops Raelle up, carrying her up the stairs. She deposits her on their tiny bed. Raelle moans in pain holding onto her side. “Is she okay?” Glory asks in the doorway. Scylla whips her head around to find the others crammed into the tiny space. Worry etched on each of their worn out faces. 

“If she let us heal her.” Abigail says frustration seeping through. 

Scylla looks to Raelle who’s already sat herself up, holding onto her side. “Ain’t nobody healing me.” Her Cession drawl coming out thick and strong as her stubbornness. 

“Rae, you need to be healed. Please.” Tally says gently. The blonde dismisses her with a shake of her head. Abigail throws her hands up and mutters under her breath before retreating to her bedroom. Tally let’s out a long sigh as they all hear the door slam shut. Scylla got the sense that this wasn’t the first time the three of them had this argument tonight. “Every time I think we’re finally becoming one as a unit!” Tally storms off in a huff to her room. Thankfully she wasn’t as dramatic as High Atlantic was, Scylla thought hearing no door slamming this time around. Her attention was brought back to Raelle, who had managed to get herself up and off the bed limping towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Scylla goes to grab for her shoulder, but misses as Raelle dodges her. 

“Going to give Bellweather a piece of my mind.” Her feet shuffling against the old wooden floors as she limps. 

Scylla stands in front of her to stop her in her tracks. “You need to lie down and rest.” She crosses her arms and sticks her chin out. Making her authority clear. She wasn’t allowing Raelle to leave this room tonight. No matter how badly Abigail deserved to be chewed out for hurting Raelle. Scylla vows to do so in the morning herself. Now was not the time or place. Tensions were already high. The fire behind Raelle’s eyes still burned deep in determination of finishing her task. Scylla softened up. “Please.” She begs. With a dissatisfied huff Raelle turns back towards the bed. Scylla went to help, but the blonde shrugs her off. Stubborn. Scylla makes her way to the door to shut it closed for the night.

Raelle walks over to the bed and plops down wincing as she does. She carefully removes her jacket and pants off. Scylla closes her eyes so she doesn’t see the pain run across Raelle’s face at each movement she makes. She can’t stand seeing the blonde in pain ever. It makes her stomach turn. Not being able to stand it anymore,Scylla hurriedly rushes towards Raelle placing both hands on each side of her head. She began to sing a seed. 

“What are you doing?!” Raelle tears herself away from her in anger. 

Hurt flashes across Scylla’s face. “Trying to heal you.” 

“Well don’t!” Raelle brings her hand to her side biting down on her lip from screaming in pain. 

The Necro toys with her fingers trying not to let tears over take her. “You hate me that much?” She asks quietly. Scylla knew Raelle wished they never met, but this? She gulps. The fixer hates her so much that she doesn’t even want her to touch her ... heal her...

“Not everything is about you Scyl... Scylla.” Raelle sighs. “No one is going to heal me, got it? Last time that happened a big explosion came and wiped an entire army of the Carmilla out. So excuse me if I don’t think that linking would be helpful considering our ... my friends are in the rooms next to us. You may be okay with thousands of innocents dying, but I’m not.”

Ouch. That stung, like a slap to the face. A few moments pass in silence. It might be better she knows how Raelle really feels before allowing herself false hope that maybe she still cares for her. Scylla finally allows her gaze to meet Raelle’s. “There’s other ways to heal you.” Her tongue darts out to wet her parched lips. After what was just said, she really can’t believe she was suggesting it. Did she think Raelle would want that with someone she saw as just a traitor.

A laugh pierces the air. “Oh no.” Raelle brings her legs up onto the bed. “That’s not going to happen.”

Scylla rocked on her heels. She could leave it at that. She should leave it at that. Just take no for an answer Ramshorn. Unfortunately her mouth wasn’t co-operating with her mind. “You can’t continue on this mission like that. You can barely move. How are you going to walk let alone fight if need be.” She tries convincing herself she’s only doing this to help the girl out not because she desperately wanted to feel Raelle close again. 

Raelle scoffs. “I’m fine, I’ll be fine.” She tries to show off how fine she is by laying on her hurt side. Muffling herself into the pillow in the hopes Scylla couldn’t hear her exclaiming from the pain. “See.” Her voice shook. “I’ll be better in no time.” 

Shockingly Scylla wasn’t convinced. She seeks her way over to the bed placing a soft hand on the girl in front of her. “Raelle, please.” Raelle turns around onto her left side and looks directly into those shining blue orbs. Somehow they seemed brighter in the darkness. Her resolve was weakening. She knew what Scylla was saying was true, but she was scared of what she might feel after. Would her emotions betray her? Or would she be able to keep up this icy facade. She was still mad at Scylla for everything that had happened between them, but she also still loves her. If Raelle let Scylla ‘heal’ her that may become apparent. “Let me take the pain away.” Scylla slowly climbs into the small bed being careful not to bump Raelle in the process. Her resolve was definitely weakening. She feels Scylla’s warm hand caress her face and she almost melts right there. It has been so long since they were this close. It almost didn’t feel real. 

“What about the others? They might hear.” Raelle knew she lost and was gripping onto any excuse. Her nose nuzzling into the crook of Scylla’s neck. God she smells good, like home. 

“Just try to be as quiet as you can.” Scylla whispered before tracing the familiar path down Raelle’s body. 

If Scylla only knew how hard that was going to be. Raelle hadn’t been with anyone since Scylla. If she were being honest she didn’t want anyone but her. Raelle’s eyes rolled back into her head as Scylla slips her hand into the waistband of her briefs. She could feel the pain ebbing away with the help of Scylla’s fingers. She leans in closer to her until both their bodies were pressed tightly together. Fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. She let out a long moan “Shhh.” Scylla took her other hand to press Raelle’s face further into her neck to muffle the sounds that were escaping her mouth. The pain was almost nonexistent. If she wanted to she could tell Scylla to stop, but she didn’t want that. Raelle wanted Scylla to keep going until she couldn’t anymore. A few seconds later Raelle was biting down on Scylla’s flesh trying to not cry out her pleasure as she spilled over the edge and into the abyss. Scylla allows her to calm down, just holding her in her arms, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “Feel better?”

“Mmmhmm.” She mumbles. Taking a few seconds to gather her thoughts. She quickly pulls away and starts to return the favour by running her hand down Scylla’s stomach. Her journey was cut short as Scylla grabs at her wrist to stop her. 

“No.” Scylla shakes her head and removes Raelle’s arm entirely from her body. “What happened was to heal you, nothing else. Right?” She wasn’t harsh in her tone, just matter of fact. 

Raelle just nods her head in agreement and watches as Scylla rolls over to face the other side of the room. Scylla was right they did what they had to do. It meant nothing more. As she slowly drifted into sleep she swore she could still feel the ghost of Scylla’s lips against her forehead.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, even with those who you may consider to be your enemy.

Scylla scrunches her nose as light warm air tickles her face. “Hmm...” She mumbles rubbing at her eyes, a sleepy yawn escapes as her eyes blink open. A smile creeps across her face as she sees Raelle in a deep sleep, her face mere inches from her own. The only movement is that of the blonde’s chest rising and falling with each breath she takes. Raelle looks so beautiful in the dim glow of the early morning light. Who was Scylla kidding? Raelle always looked beautiful even in the dark. Memories of last night plays through Scylla’s mind like a far away dream. 

“What about the others? They might hear?” 

“Just be as quiet as you can.” 

She can still feel the soft skin underneath the pads of her finger tips as her hand made its decent down Raelle’s toned body, hesitating only slightly as they finally made it to their destination. Slyly her hand slips past the waistline of Raelle’s shorts, Raelle hums her satisfaction against the column of her neck as the pad of her index finger swipes against the tiny bundle of nerves that lay past her folds. It was the first time the two had been intimate since before the wedding. Having Raelle this close and vulnerable in her arms never felt so good. For a moment she allowed herself to pretend that Raelle was hers again. Scylla’s eyes close and head falls back against the pillow wishing she could stay in that moment forever. She shivers in the tiny bed praying it wouldn’t wake the sleeping girl next to her. She adjusts herself carefully trying to soothe the ache that ignited between her thighs, biting her lip as they clench together. Raelle makes a tiny grunting sound in her sleep causing Scylla to pause. Shit. She waits a few moments before releasing a tiny breath. That was close, she needs to focus on the task at hand not her desires. Carefully, Scylla gets out of the bed slowly. Floorboards creak as her weight shifts off the bed and onto them. “Shhh...” She whispers putting her hands out as if that would silence them. Bending down to grab her clothes she hears Raelle talk in her sleep. “I’m not the shitbird, you are.” Scylla can’t help, but let a giggle escape her. Even in sleep High Atlantic and Raelle were arguing. She takes one last look at the sleeping woman in front of her before slipping out the door. 

“Hey.” Scylla almost screams as she jumps in the air. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Glory looks up at her with apologetic eyes. 

She softens. “It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up yet. It’s still early.” Moving away from the door she makes her way downstairs Glory following closely behind. 

“I’m an early riser. Always have been.” She chews on the inside of her cheek. “Is Raelle okay?” 

“She will be.” Scylla jumps as she pulls up her jeans. “She needs rest though. Which makes today’s task hard to do.” Her hair has fallen over her face and she blows it away. “We were suppose to meet with my contact to find more info on where Willa could be.” 

“Maybe Abigail can go instead.” Glory suggests, trying to be helpful.

“I’m sure she’d love to accompany me to a Spree hideout.” She remarks sarcastically. “Probably accuse me of trying to get her blown to smithereens on the way there.”

Glory looks uncomfortable. “I’m sorry she’s been so horrible to you. It shouldn’t matter if your beliefs are different, you still add value to this team. Yeah, you made some mistakes ... we all have ... that’s the price of war. Child like in every sense of the word Glory finally grew into a woman right in front of Scylla’s eyes. 

“Thank-you.” 

“What are you two shitbirds talking about?” Abigail, used to rising early to get extra training in, bounded down the stairs dressed and ready for the day, asks. 

Scylla steps into her line of sight. “Raelle’s too weak and needs time to fully recover from her injuries.” Abigail raises an eyebrow at her. “That you inflicted on her.” Scylla adds. She was waiting for a negative retort, but it never came. Only a long sigh.

“You’re right. There’s no way Raelle will make it all the way to the hideout and back here again.” She taps her finger against her lips. “Libba could go...”

Just the thought of that made Scylla want to abort the mission altogether. “I could go by myself.” She suggests. Scylla knew it would be faster that way anyway. If being a dodger has taught her one thing, it was how to be quick.

Abigail laughs. “Yeah, no way that’s happening.” 

Scylla licks her lips. “If I leave now I can be back here by evening. It gives everyone a chance to rest.”

“Why so eager to go by yourself?” She crosses her arms.

“Actually I rather Raelle accompany me, but since you body slammed her into next week that option is off the table. Besides I’m much faster by myself.” Scylla quips. 

“How do I know I can trust you? That you’ll come back?” 

“You don’t.” She replies honestly. “Sometimes you have to put faith in someone who you see as your enemy. I put faith in all of you when I agreed to this mission all I’m asking is you do the same for me.” 

“I think we should give her a chance.” Glory spoke up. “Civilians gave Alder a chance.” Scylla had to bite her tongue at that last one. Civilians didn’t give Alder a chance, they just paved the path for witches to become war meat on the battlefield. Instead of hangings and burnings, witches now died on the front lines trying to win their petty wars. Witches still died at the hands of humans just in a different way. 

Minutes pass by without a word from anyone. Abigail finally broke the silence. “Okay.” Scylla couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was High Atlantic actually trusting her with something? “Don’t make me regret this.” Her brown eyes shining with fire behind them into Scylla’s ocean ones. She just nods and slowly goes to the front door. “Wait!” Abigail runs to her and hands her, her scourge. “Since you’re Necro I’m guessing you only know basic with this, but Raelle would never forgive me if I let you go out there without some sort of protection.” Abigail places the weapon into Scylla’s hands and leaves her with one final word. “Come back shitbird.” Scylla nods before heading out the door and into the brightening day. 

Glory comes up and places a hand on Abigail’s shoulder. “Aww, it’s nice to see your caring side.”

“Caring? The only thing I care about is she brings back my scourge in one piece and the information we need.” Abigail huffs. “Who said I cared about her?”

A chuckle comes from Glory. “Your face.”

“Probably Raelle rubbing off of me or something like that.” Abigail shrugs the other girl’s hand off her shoulder as she leaves to do some push-ups in the living room. “She’s still a murderer and a traitor until she proves otherwise.” She adds for good measure. 

Sunlight shone through the big window beside Raelle. She squints her eyes as she stretches out like a cat. Still in a sleepy daze she reaches for the body that slept next to her “Scyl...” Frowning when she feels the spot next to her empty. She sits up and twists her upper body from side to side. You would never have guessed she was in excruciating pain the night before. Scylla really knew how to heal a person. Raelle smirks. “Get your mind out of the gutter Collar.” She tosses the sheets back and goes to grab her clothes to get dressed. Pain was completely gone, unfortunately exhaustion had taken its place. Raelle pushed her tiredness away as she stomps down the stairs. 

“Tally! Be quiet Raelle’s still asle-“ Abigail stops in her tracks as she notices it was Raelle who was the one making the noise. “How the hell are you up and walking right now?” She gets up from her spot on the floor and runs over to her friend. “You should be in pain...”

“Unless someone healed her.” Libba chimes in standing behind Abigail. 

“You let Scylla link with you, but not us!” Abigail was starting to get heated. “We’re your unit Raelle, you need to trust us!” 

Abigail too wrapped up in her own rant that she didn’t notice the blush that crept up on Raelle’s face, but Libba did. “I don’t think Scylla healed her in the way you’re thinking Bellweather.” She looks Raelle up and down. 

With excitement Glory came to join the girls. “You and Scylla had sex?” 

“Damn Collar, you should’ve came and got me. I would’ve been happy to join in on the fun.” Libba smirks. “My mark has been looking a little dull these days.”

“Oh my goddess Raelle!” Abigail storms off to the other side of the room. 

“Calm down Abigail. We didn’t have sex. She healed me that’s all. It was more like a ...business deal.” She wasn’t exactly lying, Scylla’s words coming back to her “What happened was to heal you nothing else right?” Raelle stood in the middle of the living room as she squashed the emotions that swelled in her heart. Scylla did what she had to do, not because she wanted to. “Hence why I’m still completely wiped out from the ordeal.” She let out a big yawn and decided to sit down. 

“It better have been just that.” Abigail says. “We have to stay focused on the mission not our-“

“Distractions” Raelle and Libba say in unison. The two girls look to each other. They knew Abigail Bellweather well.

It’s quiet for a while. “You should go back to bed.” Abigail finally says. 

“I can’t, I have to go with Scylla-“ 

“Scylla left this morning while you were still asleep.”

Raelle stood up. “What?!” Scylla wasn’t suppose to go alone in case it was a trap. Raelle was suppose to be there with her ... for her.

“We both agreed that you needed rest. She’ll be faster on her own anyway.” Abigail tries reasoning.

Raelle wasn’t having it. “You sent her without back up?” How was Scylla suppose to defend herself if she had to? She was getting frantic now. Her thoughts racing with everything that could go wrong for the Necro. 

“I gave her my-“

“If the whole thing goes south who’s going to protect her Abigail?! Scylla is Necro she doesn’t-“

“Oh come on! Scylla is a big girl she can handle herself Collar.” Abigail pushes herself off the wall and stands right across from Raelle. “If she can kill thousands of innocent lives, she can do this. Don’t let what happened between you two last night get in the way of who she really is.”

“You don’t know who she really is!” Raelle yells. “None of you do!” She wasn’t going to admit that maybe she didn’t either, well not entirely anyway. She knew Scylla was a good person who did messed up things.... but to leave her alone out there without anyone...”You’d be glad if something bad happened to her. One less spree in the world, right? You’ve always had it out for her, admit it!”

“I’m not admitting to shit!” Abigail spat inching closer to the blonde’s face. 

“Woah. I think we should all calm down.” Glory says unsteadily. Looking a tad bit frightened.

“I say we let this play out.” Libba smiles. “Dibs on healing Collar if she gets her ass kicked again.” 

Thankfully Tally was awoken by all the arguing and raced downstairs in time to get in between the two girls. “Didn’t you two learn your lesson last night?” The two girls glare at each other from an arms length away. “We have a job to do. Wether we like each other or not. So let’s get it done without all this fighting!” 

Raelle was so done with everyone and everything in that moment. “I’m going back to bed.” She storms upstairs and slams the door. 

Tally’s eyes close in frustration. Abigail brushes past her to leave out the front door. “Where are you going?” 

“To get some fresh air.” Another loud bang rang out as Abigail slams the front door shut. 

“My unit is full of children!” Tally paces around the living room livid. 

“Kinda like seeing you fired up red. Suddenly this jacket I have on seems to be too constricting.” Libba flirts flapping her regulation jacket lapels back and forth. 

“What the hell happened?” Tally finally asks Libba and Glory.

Glory giggles. “Raelle and Scylla had sex.”


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla meets up with some old friends while our unit deals with some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there is violence in this chapter!

The afternoon sun was merciless as Scylla trudged onward towards the safe house. She could feel the blisters that had formed on her feet, about ten miles ago, begin to rub harshly against her boots. Wiping the sweat on her forehead she wishes she had brought a rag with her. At least then she could’ve found a river and soaked it to cool her scorching skin. Children’s laughter filled the air as she got closer. Thank the goddess Raelle didn’t come, she never would have made it this far, especially in this heat. Rounding the corner Scylla got caught in a game of water guns. She wasn’t really watching where she was going and a little boy points and squirts his gun shouting “Gotcha’!” Her eyes close in surprise not sure where the water would fall. She giggles as it hits her belly. The cooling sensation of the water felt nice on her heated skin. The little boy looks scared looking up at her. “I...I’m sorry! I thought you were my friend.” 

Scylla laughs. “It’s okay! I actually really needed that, so thank-you.” 

The boy froze seeing the scourge attached to her hip. His eyes grew big. “You’re a...a witch.” 

She follows his gaze to where Abigail’s scourge rested. “Ah, yes.” 

He eyes her suspiciously. “You don’t have a uniform.” 

“Uh...” Scylla chews her bottom lip trying to think of a reason she can give him that wouldn’t have him alerting his parents about her. Last thing she needs is civilians going around asking questions about a witch in civilian clothing with a weapon. She needed to stay low profile. Maybe accepting Abigail’s kind offer wasn’t the best idea. 

Thankfully she was saved from another little boy around the same age as the one in front of her. “Connor! Are you playing still or not?!”

His eyes still glued to the scourge replies “Yeah! Coming!” He took one last look at Scylla before darting off to play with his friend. 

Letting out a sigh of relief Scylla continues her trek. She was only a block away from her destination and she couldn’t wait until she arrived. Her throat was drier than the Sahara Desert. She’d kill to have a glass of water right about now. She got to about halfway up the block before an older gentlemen blocks her way. He looks mean and nasty. She tries to duck him, but he won’t let her. “You stay away from our children you hear! Filthy witch.” He spat in her face. “You lot should have been burned centuries ago!” he backs her into a brick wall that acted as a fence bordering a house. Scylla wasn’t afraid. Her only concern was the scene he was making. Luckily for her most of the neighbourhood was indoors. Most likely because of the heat. His hands find themselves digging into her shoulders. 

“Sir get off of me.” Scylla says in a stern manner. “Please.”

“Or what? You’ll whip out that pretty little rope of yours and kill me?” He laughs. Removing one hand from her shoulder, he reaches into his back pocket and takes out a pocket knife. “I always carry this in case I need protection.” The man flicks it open in front of her face. She watches as the sunlight glints off the steel. “Thought I picked a safe neighbourhood to live in. No witches. Until I saw you.” He carefully runs the blade along the side of her face. He put more pressure on her shoulder with his hand before moving to place his arm across her chest pressing her hard into the brick. Her chest aches and she was finding it hard to breathe. 

“Sir.” Scylla gasps out. “You’re hurting me.”

“What are you going to do about it sweetheart?” He chuckles. Before she could react he dug the knife into her cheek. Pain spread throughout her entire face. Blood began pooling immediately running down her chin and onto her shirt. “I heard it’s more fun to torture a witch before you kill em!” He whispers in her ear. 

Anger boils under her skin. She takes a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. No one was. More pain erupts from under her eye as he carves another slice into her flesh. Scylla quickly sung a seed and the man flew backwards into the road. “Witch!” He screams. Another seed and he loses his voice. She stalks towards him. “And I heard there was a terrible accident.” She looks side to side. “Right here on this very road.” Scylla bends down and stares right into his face. “A man falls into the middle of the road, invisible to everyone around him. Until the most unfortunate thing happens.” Her lips stretch out into a sadistic smile. 

“Are you alright miss?” A boy around her age calls out. He must have noticed she was there for a while.

“Yeah, I just dropped something!” She winks at the old man pinned to the road by an invisible force, before walking away. Singing a seed to cover up her cuts from the young man’s view. “I’m always dropping my things out into the middle of the road.” She smiles at him. “Silly me.” The boy nods before going about his day. Scylla takes one last look at the hateful man unable to get up from the road before she continues on. Humming quietly to herself as she sees a garbage truck make its way down the street. She turns the corner before she can hear the loud crunch.

Scylla’s face is still bleeding pretty badly as she reaches the safe house. The glamour from her seed wearing off. Jaylynn raises an eyebrow at her. “What happened to you?” 

“A wannabe civilian witch hunter.” Scylla replies coolly. Jaylynn was not Scylla’s Favorite person at the safe house. When she was living here the two women were continuously at each other’s throats. 

“Did you kill him?” She turns her head sideways. Jaylynn always thought of Scylla as weak when it came to having to kill civilians. After everything that happened at Fort Salem Scylla was changed. She didn’t want to kill innocents anymore. Only those who deserved to die, would she actually kill. Which made her a very bad spree agent. If you were told to take out a group of civilians you did. Thankfully Willa needed Scylla alive if she wanted to see Raelle again. So Scylla got away with not always following orders.

“A garbage truck did.” She inspects her nails.

“Nice way to take out the trash.” Scylla came forward ready to enter the house, but Jaylynn stops her. Waiting expectantly.

“You can’t be serious.” Scylla says, she rolls her eyes. “The way over is under.”

“The way out is in.” Jaylynn answers stepping aside to let Scylla in. She laughs as Scylla pushes past her and into the house. 

“You’re going to burn a hole into the floor.” Abigail says to Raelle who awoke from her nap way too early in Abigail’s opinion. Raelle pauses to give Abigail the finger and continues her pacing back and forth. “She isn’t going to be back for another couple of hours at least.”

“Bedwetter’s right.” Libba says sliding down the wall and into a sitting position beside Glory who was braiding Tally’s hair. She was bouncing a tiny ball she found inside one of the rooms. “Might wanna relax before you’re next midnight sexcapade.” 

Raelle stops in her tracks and glares at Libba. “It wasn’t ... it was...” She couldn’t find the words to describe last night. It was to heal her yes, but with it brought a lot of feelings to the surface. To Scylla she was just healing Raelle, but to Raelle it was something else entirely. 

“Go on take your time.” Libba bounces the ball again. “We have literally all day.” 

“Ugh!” Raelle stomps upstairs and slams her door again.

“Swythe, can you just not be you for like a couple minutes.” Abigail asks 

“That would be extremely boring.” She counters. She continues to play with the ball without a care in the world.

Abigail rolls her eyes and gets up. “I think you’ve done enough damage today.” Tally says. “I’ll go talk to her.” Abigail nods and sits back down. Tally gets up from in front of Glory and makes her way up the stairs. 

Glory giggles and moves closer to Libba. She starts playing with her hair. “Woah. I don’t sleep with minors.” 

The other girl frowns. “I don’t want to sleep with you anyway, but we’re the same age.”

“That old stuffed bunny rabbit and your teddy bear nightgown back at base says otherwise.” Libba quips. “Maybe get rid of those and you’ll lose your V-card without having to attend Beltane once a year.” 

Frowning Glory sits back against the wall with her arms across her chest. “Maybe you’d have more friends if you were nicer.” 

“The world is cruel better to learn that now little one.”

Scylla could feel Jaylynn’s presence behind her. She walks into the familiar house. Music playing from an old record player. “Did ya join the army?” Jaylynn asks pointing to the scourge at her side. Scylla laughs. “Love makes you do stupid things.” Jaylynn shrugs when Scylla looks back at her. 

“Who said I’m in love.” She runs her hands along the worn wallpaper. 

“We were roomies remember? You talk in your sleep a lot. Especially those first few nights. Alder really did you in huh?” Jaylynn wasn’t being mean in anyway, Scylla could hear the pity in her voice. “I chose you... I still love you... not to mention you crying out for the same girl every time. Rae-“

Turning quick on her heal, Scylla turns to face Jaylynn. “Don’t you dare say her name!” Her nostrils flare as anger rose to the surface. Jaylynn stares back at her confused as to why she would be so angry. What the girl was saying was all true. She was still in love with Raelle and she did have many nightmares about her time in that dark cell. Her nightmares would twist into an all too real reality always ending with Raelle leaving her behind. The ghost of I chose you dancing on her lips before that door slid shut. In all honesty, Scylla didn’t know why either. If she had to guess, it was probably due to the fact that she hated Jaylynn knew about those nightmares and that she called her out on still being in love with Raelle. Also Raelle’s name didn’t belong in a place like this. She was better than all of them. She was better than her.

Before she could utter another word Wade came into the room they were standing in. “Scylla! Nice to have you back here. Even if it’s for a short visit.” He folds his arms across his chest. “Whoa, what happened to your face?” 

“She had a run in with a civilian who isn’t the biggest fan of witches.” Jaylynn replies for her.

“Let’s cut the small talk and get to the part where you tell me where Willa is.” Scylla says confidently folding her arms to match his stance.

Wade chuckles. “I always did like your spunk kid.” He eyes the scourge. “Nice weapon.” Shit, she should’ve glamoured it. “Working with Alder now.”

Scylla licks her lips. “Only so I can finish my mission and bring Willa her daughter.” The lie rolling off her tongue with ease. She was hoping he didn’t notice her hesitation at first. If Wade found out she was working with the army, he wouldn’t give up Willa’s location. 

“Where is mommy’s dearest?” He asks. He knew Raelle was suppose to be with her. 

“Something happened and she couldn’t make it. Enough with the questions. Where is she?” She hopes he would leave the questioning to himself. Unfortunately Wade was spree and didn’t trust anybody. 

“What happened?” He rose an eyebrow, challenging.

“She got hurt on our way here. She’s resting.” Her hands shook as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You left her all alone, hurt with no one to protect her just to visit lil old me?” Wade didn’t know she had a whole unit with her. He thought Scylla and Raelle were in this alone, only the two of them. 

“She’s hidden. She’ll be safe.” Scylla says too quickly and he caught on.

He tsks . “Now I thought I smelled a rat the moment you entered this house. You always were too soft for our kind.” Her eyes grew wide as three more spree agents enter the room. She tried backing away but Jaylynn holds onto her tight. Before she has a chance to sing a seed, the other agents sing one of their own to interfere with her vocal cords. “Spree don’t take kindly to traitors!” Wade shouts. “Now you’re going to tell me where your girlfriend and her little unit is hiding or we’re going to have a problem.”

Tally wraps on the door with the back of her hand. “Can I come in?” Raelle who’s sitting with her knees up against her chin nods. The redhead sits back against the wall on the bed next to Raelle. “You know, I think Scylla is fine. She’s a tough cookie, like you!” Tally nudges her shoulder with Raelle’s. 

A small smile appears on Raelle’s face. It was tiny, but it was there. A minute passes and it disappears. “She’s out there all alone though Tal.” She looks into Tally’s eyes. 

“I know.” She replies solemnly. “I know.” Raelle rests her head against the wall and Tally places her head against the blonde’s shoulder.

Raelle’s voice shakes as she whispers what she’s been thinking since she found out Scylla was alone. “What if she doesn’t come back? What if something happens to her and we won’t know where to find her? Or-“

“Shhhh.” Tally runs a hand through her short hair. “We can’t think like that. Scylla will come back.” Raelle still tired yawns. Tally moves to the end of the bed so Raelle can lay down, resting her head on Tally’s lap. Her eyes close as Tally begins to re-braid her hair. Within seconds she was asleep. Knowing Raelle was asleep Tally whispers to her “Scylla will come back to you.” She also sent a silent prayer to the goddess for Scylla’s safety.


	6. No Matter What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short! I’ve been busy and also have been struggling to write. I wanted an update for you guys though 💖

The big oak tree blesses Scylla and Raelle with its cool and calming breeze as they both sit underneath it. Raelle is sitting up against the trunk of it while Scylla is laying down with her head in Raelle’s lap. Scylla watches as the tree’s branches dance in harmony with one another to keep the air cool. Scylla sighs contently while Raelle brushes her long fingers through her soft brunette hair. Scylla smiles, closing her eyes.

“What’cha thinking about beautiful?” Raelle asks curious to know what brought about that dazzling smile to her girlfriend’s face. 

Scylla opens her bright blue eyes and looks into Raelle’s cool blue ones. “You.” She reaches her hand up to caresses Raelle’s cheek. “How lucky I am that after everything I did you still love me...still want me.” Raelle closes her eyes, turning her face so her lips touch Scylla’s palm. “Even after I hurt you... I never meant to hurt you...” Tears start to well up in Scylla’s eyes and her lips start to tremble. The image of Raelle’s face upon entering Scylla’s cell that one last time is ingrained in her memory. 

“Shhh...” Raelle kisses her palm again more urgently. She brushes a stray tear that made its path down Scylla’s blushed cheeks. “We all make mistakes.” 

Scylla sits up. She’s facing Raelle now, her body turned towards her. One leg bent while the other still stretched out. “But-“

“But nothing.” Raelle interrupts her. “I love you Scylla Ramshorn. All of you the good ... the bad. All of it. I’m not going anywhere.” It was Raelle’s turn to place a hand on Scylla’s cheek to comfort her. In all the ways Scylla had made her feel safe and loved when they first met. 

Scylla’s eyes close once again as she leans in to Raelle’s touch. “I’m with you, always.” Raelle whispers before placing her lips on Scylla’s. it was gentle at first, but grew more passionate with each new press of their lips. Raelle pulls Scylla in closer to her until she’s practically sitting in Raelle’s lap. One of Scylla’s hands finds purchase on the old oak tree while the other is holding onto Raelle’s shoulder. Scylla moans as Raelle’s tongue meets her own. Causing the blonde to giggle. “You like that?” She asks breathless. She explores Scylla’s neck like she’s done a millions times before. Allowing her tongue to connect the freckles that she loves so dearly. Scylla finds her hand at the back of Raelle’s neck pulling her up for another kiss. Raelle complies with the demand she’s given. Taking a hold of Scylla’s waist she helps guide Scylla to climb on top of her own so she could straddle her. 

After she positions herself correctly Scylla nips on Raelle’s earlobe playfully before pressing a chaste kiss behind her ear. She whispers “I love you.” Scylla shudders as Raelle boldly flicks her military belt open and slips a hand inside the waistline of her panties. Her hand slamming into the bark of the tree as Raelle’s finger finds her soft bud. She works her fingers slowly at first until Scylla impatiently whines while thrusting her hips to find more pressure. Raelle gives in to her eager girlfriend and gives her want she wants. Her lips finding Scylla’s again. Their kiss is much more sloppy than the previous ones as Scylla’s mind reels from her pleasure and Raelle is concentrating on helping Scylla finish. 

Their free hands intertwine together like a magnetic force. ”I love you.” Raelle pants feeling Scylla’s body begin to tremble. With one last swipe of Raelle’s finger Scylla is leaning back crying out Raelle’s name. Raelle immediately removes her hand to hold Scylla’s body so she wouldn’t fall backwards. After several seconds pass Scylla regains a bit of composure and snuggles into Raelle’s body. Her head resting under Raelle’s chin. “This was perfect.” Raelle sighs, brushing her fingers through Scylla’s hair again. 

“Definitely tops that time when we got to dissect our own bodies in the lab.” Scylla murmurs. 

Raelle chuckles. 

“What?” Scylla looks up at her confused. 

“Nothing.” Raelle hugs her tight. “Come here my sexy weird necro.” She plants a kiss to the top of her head. 

Scylla could never tire of this. Being in Raelle’s arms and being loved back by the love of her life. She couldn’t believe this was her life. 

“Scylla! ... Scylla!” Her eyes scrunch. The voice calling her name didn’t sound like Raelle’s it sounded more like Jaylynn ... “Scylla!” She felt a kick to her side. 

The tree disappears first, then Raelle starts to fade slowly away. “No!” Scylla shouts trying to grab ahold of her tighter. “Don’t go!” Tears fall down her face as Raelle’s blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she vanished. The bright green grass was replaced with hard, cold concrete. “Raelle!” She sobs “Raelle... no...” Scylla curls into a ball sobbing for Raelle to come back. “Please come back... please...” Then everything went black.


	7. Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla hasn’t returned yet and the girls deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I just started using the word sister to describe the unit so...yeah. Hope it isn’t too weird since I’m pretty sure I haven’t used that term yet, it just felt right.

Abigail was pacing furiously back and forth. Muttering to herself while Libba, Tally and Glory all watched in silence. Well mostly silence Libba couldn’t help herself, but to add a little quip in every so often. “She should be here by now...” She looks out at the pitch black sky. Tapping her foot like she was practicing for a tap dance recital. “... calm down Abigail maybe she got lost... yeah she got lost!” 

“Or she could have been captured, tortured and is now bleeding to death.” Libba oh so helpfully suggests.

Abigail stops mid-pace, hands shaking as she places her face into them. “Raelle is going to kill me.” Manically laughing she repeats herself. “Raelle is going to kill me.”

“Finally you got something right, shitbird.” Libba laughs. “Maybe I should wake her up to tell her the devastating news about her ex lover and how it’s all Abigail Bellweather’s fault.” The apples of her cheeks reaching her brown eyes as she smiles sweetly at Abigail. 

Abigail sticks her tongue out at Libba mockingly while holding up two middle fingers. 

“Scylla isn’t dead, right Tally?” Glory asks innocently. Her eyes shimmering with tears as they rise to the surface. 

“Of course not!” Tally says cheerfully bringing Glory in for a hug. “To say otherwise would be highly insensitive and unsisterly.” The red head stares at Libba. 

Libba returns it with a roll of her eyes. “Goddess you three or should I say four!” Points to the ceiling to indicate Raelle as the fourth. “Are so sensitive! I knew going into this I’d have to deal with bedwetter over there, not a group of babies though.” She scoffs. “I say if she isn’t here by morning, we continue on with our mission.” 

“She’ll be here!” Abigail shouts almost panicking. “She has to.” Almost willing it into existence. Her mind falls back to the memory of Raelle loosing Scylla for the first time. How she and Tally had to save their sister from almost drowning in the ocean, after she recklessly stole and took a crazy amount of Salva. Goddess knows what Raelle will do now. She may say she’s over Scylla, but Abigail knows otherwise. The girl is just as in love with the blue eyed siren as she was before they found out she was a traitor. Apart of her wanted to agree with Libba. Write Scylla off as captured or dead and move on. That was the solider part. Another part felt guilty. Maybe if she had gone with her they wouldn’t be in this position now. Nervously she begins to chew on her nails. An old habit she acquired when her mother used to yell at her for not getting something done perfectly the first time. 

A creak in the floorboard upstairs brought everyone’s attention to the ceiling.

“Shit.” Libba mutters. “Better think fast bedwetter or you’re the next one dead.”

Raelle awakes with a start and Scylla’s name from her lips. She gives herself a couple minutes to relax. Make sure her heart rate returns to normal and her breathing isn’t as heavy. She couldn’t really remember her dream except that she had a terrible feeling in her gut that it wasn’t a nice one. Her eyes blink in the darkness. The moonlight coming in through the window. It’s nighttime already?! She can’t believe she slept the entire day away. Wait, if it’s night that means- “Scylla.” Bounding out of bed, she grabs her pants that she had thrown on the floor. It was too hot to sleep with them on earlier. “Ouch.” In her haste Raelle had accidentally pinched her finger in between the buttons when she was trying to do them up. She can’t believe her unit didn’t wake her up when Scylla arrived. Tally knew how worried she was about Scylla. Thinking of, Raelle quickly takes a few moments to rake through her hair. Making sure her braids were still somewhat neat considering she slept in them all day. It was too dark to redo them besides she was too eager to see Scylla! She had to see for herself that she was alive and well. 

Once she did so her chest would feel a hundred times lighter and the worry would dissipate immediately. She did wonder why Scylla wouldn’t have just come up herself, but maybe it had to do with the fact that Raelle had made it clear to her that what they had was over. They were allies only nothing more. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Raelle takes a deep sigh. She wasn’t over Scylla and everyone could tell except the one person who she truly wanted to see through all her bullshit. There was apart of her, the angry part, that wanted to show Scylla how hurt she had been by hurting her in return. Than there was the soft and totally in love with Scylla part that just wanted Scylla to see. See how much she still craved her touch, to see her beauty and see how deeply in love with her she was. That last night meant something to her. A heat grows within her belly as memories of Scylla’s touch sent a violent shiver through her entire body. “Not the time Raelle.” She mutters to herself leaving the room.

Raelle tore down the stairs with excitement. Maybe she should tell Scylla how she feels. Tell her how it felt thinking about what could of happened to her out there all alone made her stomach turn or that she never stopped loving or caring for the necro. She vows to bear it all to her! Not runaway from her feelings like she did at the wedding allowing her I love you too to stay silent. This time it would be different, they would be different. No lies, secrets keeping them from each other. Only two young women madly in love with one another. All Raelle needs is Scylla. She would be happy with that. 

“Scylla!” She jumps over the last two steps and meets her unit face to face. All looking glumly at her. “Where’s Scyl?” She asks trying to survey the room. Panic began to rise in her throat. “Scylla!” Tally tries to grab ahold of her, but she shakes her off. “This isn’t funny guys. Where’s Scylla?!” Her footsteps rang throughout the old house as she tore through each room. “Scylla!” 

“Raelle.” Tally says sternly. Her face conveying sorrow and sympathy towards the blonde. 

“No!” Raelle shakes her head violently. Scylla had to have came back. She’s smart and fully capable of handling herself. Tally tries to reach for her again, but she dodges her touch. “No!” Her eyes look from each face that stood before her. Desperately searching for anything other than pity. Her back hits the wall with a hard thud. “No.” Tears fall down her face. She couldn’t have lost Scylla, not again. Raelle was going to tell her she loves her. She was going to make everything alright between them. They were going to live happily ever after and all that fairy tale bullshit her father used to read about to her when she was a little girl. 

Abigail slowly approaches her. “I’m so sorry Raelle.” Her hand comes out to reach for her sister, but Raelle smacks it away. Anger replacing her disbelief. 

“3,2...Libba counts ready for the showdown to begin. “1!”

“You!” Raelle pushes herself off the wall and slams Abigail into the opposite one. Anger rang throughout her ears. It roared as if she were at the bottom of a gigantic waterfall. All she could see was Scylla’s face. The one chained up inside Fort Salem’s prisoner cell. “This. Is. Your. Fault!” Raelle slams Abigail into the wall with each word. Grabbing Abigail by the lapels of her jacket she throws the Bellweather onto the floor. She gets on top and starts to choke her. The memory of Scylla’s screams as they pulled Raelle away that day echo inside of her head. Is Scylla screaming now? Is she afraid? Is she hurt? Or worse... she couldn’t think like that. All she could do was continue to hurt the one responsible for this. 

“Raelle.” Abigail chokes out. “Please.” Her hands come up around Raelle’s wrists. Weakly she tries to pull the blonde off her, but Raelle is long gone. She’s allowed her emotions to act for her. Abigail couldn’t blame her. After all Raelle was right, this was her fault. She fucked up royally. Not only will they fail the mission, but she might have lost a sister. Thankfully Libba and Tally tag team to pull Raelle off of Abigail. Glory was hiding in the middle of the stairs watching through the railing. Abigail’s hands come up to her throat as she struggles to catch her breath. She watches as Libba keeps Raelle in a hold, while Raelle squirms in her grasp. 

“What have you done?!” Raelle screams as she falls to the floor. Libba makes sure to still keep a tight hold on her. Incase she decides to go all ape shit again on Abigail. Once her body hits the floor she begins to sob relentlessly. “What have you done.” It comes out in choked sobs. Everyone was silent. Even Libba didn’t utter a word. They allow Raelle to be in the moment and feel her feelings. Raelle was beginning to become numb. It was an automatic response to news like this. Her head was pounding, shirt soaked from tears. 

Tally lowers herself and envelops her sister in a hug. “You can let go now.” She tells Libba. “I’ve got her.” Raelle allows herself to melt against Tally. “I’ve got you.” She whispers soothingly while rocking her in her arms. 

“You okay?” Libba asks Abigail while she helps her stand. 

“Yeah.” She feels a bit shaky, but knows she’ll be fine. “Thanks.” Abigail leans against the wall. Watching Tally try to console Raelle. Her heart broke for her fellow solider in arms. Seeing Raelle like this again it’s almost unbearable. Since they linked after Raelle got stabbed, Abigail felt softer towards her. More wanting to comfort than to criticize. They felt more like family. Wherever Raelle and Tally were, that was Abigail’s home. Abigail wasn’t stupid she knew that’s exactly how Raelle felt about Scylla. In a different way of course, but still. To lose a piece of you, a piece of love and comfort. That shit was hard, harder than trekking in the desert for days on end with no water to quench your thirst. Once you get a taste of that cool water trickling down your parched throat it feels so good and Raelle will never get that feeling, feeling of relief. Thanks to Abigail. “I’m going for a walk.” She announces leaving as fast as she could.

“Libba follow her.” Tally commands.

“Yeah right.” She scoffs, but changes her mind quickly seeing Tally’s don’t mess with me right now face. Libba’s feet couldn’t get her out the door fast enough. 

Raelle’s crying turned quickly into gasping for air. “Shhh.” Tally soothes. “Just breathe.” Raelle had no idea how to do that when her reason for living was gone. Why try to breathe when she wanted so desperately to give up and be with the one she loves. They didn’t know if she was dead or alive. 

Raelle looks up at Tally and asks “What am I going to do Tal? I love her.” Her voice broke saying the last three words. 

“Just because Scylla hasn’t returned doesn’t mean she’s dead.” Glory says popping her head up from between the railing. 

“Glory’s right Raelle. Scylla could still be alive. We can’t give up hope.” Tally agrees

Glory comes to join the two on the floor. Offering a gentle hand to Raelle to help Tally with calming her. It could’ve been minutes, hours Raelle didn’t know when all of a sudden her left palm became infuriatingly itchy. “What’s wrong?” Glory asks noticing the blonde scratch furiously at her palm. 

“My hand it’s...” Suddenly Raelle’s eyes become wide and she breaks the embrace she had with Tally. Her palm being this itchy could mean only one thing. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Raelle turns her palm over so she could see that S adorn her flesh. Her heart rate sped up times a thousand. Her right index finger tracing the mark. “Scylla’s alive, she’s alive!” She holds up her palm for the other two girls to see as her whole face lights up. 

Abigail made it out about a couple paces from the abandoned house leaning up against the tree. “Of all the people Tally could have sent to make sure I don’t wander off, she sent you.” 

Libba scoffs “She only had two choices.”

“Exactly. I’d rather Glory.” Abigail kicks at the dirt that sat at the base of the tree. “How’s she doing?” 

“My guess is as good as yours.” Libba answers raking her own boots over the dirt. “Blondie will come around. Our line of work you get used to death.”

“You think Scylla is dead?” Abigail asks curious to know the answer. Some part of her told her that could be the only reason Scylla didn’t come back. Another was telling her maybe she just didn’t want to. She wasn’t going to be the first one to say it out loud. Raelle would have her head for sure. Scylla betrayed them all once, she could do it again.

“Well she is spree after all.” Is all Libba replies as she smirks. 

Shitbird knows what Abigail’s playing at. Of course Libba refuses to cooperate. “Maybe she wanted to stay.” Abigail says testing the waters. Her neck still sore from her earlier encounter with Raelle so she rubs it.

“Wouldn’t you rather your friend believe the girl she loves dies trying to do the right thing or would you rather be right?”

“Since when do you care if people die heroes or not.” Abigail eyes Libba suspiciously.

“I don’t.” Crossing her arms in defiance. “Break your friend’s heart then, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She was about to turn back to the house before Abigail’s hand stops her. 

“You won’t say a word of this to Raelle?” Libba looks down at Abigails hand on her arm.

“Nothing was said, but the truth.” Abigail stares hard at Libba. “That Scylla died with honour.” 

Abigail rubs at her neck again. “Actually I may need another favour.”

Libba smirks, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “I’m at your service Bellweather.”


	8. Unexpected Vistor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle is frantic and wants to save Scylla as soon as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like I am apologizing for late updates, but I’ve had a lot of my plate with zero Inspiration to write. Not super happy with this chapter, but hope you guys will enjoy!

Her head felt as if it had taken over a hundred blows to it. She felt woozy and her heart beat was slow. The cool concrete the only blessing she felt against her cheek. Scylla could taste blood in her mouth as she slowly regained conciseness. Using her five senses she determined she was probably in the basement of the safe house. The air was stale and reeked of age, concrete floor, and it was damp. A swift kick to her gut elicit a deep moan out of her. 

“Hurry up!” A very annoyed Jaylynn yells as quietly as she can. Scylla can now see a dark figure towering over her. The other girl bends down and starts to untie the thick rope around her wrists and ankles. 

“What are you doing?” Scylla asks still groggy. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. Wade and the others will wake up soon.” Jaylynn explains while helping Scylla up. “Woah, there.” Scylla starts to sway. Her broken and bruised body exhausted from all the beatings it took that day. “We have to get you out as fast as we can. Unfortunately that means you’ll have to try your best to keep up in your current state.”

Her mind was reeling in more ways than one. Scylla had so many questions that spun around kinda like she was spinning around right now or was she standing still? She couldn’t tell. “Why-“

“No time for questions.” With that Jaylynn helps support Scylla’s weight as they make their way up the stairs. The pain in her body sky rocketed with each step she took. Of course each stair creaked louder than the last. Escaping quietly in this old house will definitely put both girls to the test. Trying her best not to fall down or make any exclamations of pain, Scylla hobbles her way with Jaylynn by her side to the door of the basement. She could kind of make out Jaylynn putting her index finger up to her mouth. “When we go through this door there’s no turning back for both of us. If they wake up I can’t promise you, you’ll make it out alive.”

Scylla nods her head in agreement. Still unsure as to why Jaylynn of all people would want to help her. For now she wasn’t going to question it. One step closer to getting the hell out of this place was one step closer to seeing Raelle again. Raelle! She must think Scylla is dead right now or ran away to be with the spree again. Before moving an inch more Scylla quickly untangles her arm from around Jaylynn’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?!” Jaylynn hisses

“Something important.” She mumbles while tracing the familiar S on her palm. She needed to let Raelle know she was alive, that she was trying to find her way back to her. No matter what.

“She’s alive!” Raelle shouts with glee for about the tenth time since she saw the S appear on her hand. “We gotta do something.” Raelle begins walking in a circle around the living room. “Maybe we should all go as a unit! That way no one gets left behind again or worse. Now we don’t know what we’ll be walking into-“

“That’s enough.” Tally gets up and shakes Raelle out of her rushed plans to save Scylla. “You know we can’t go blindly. Especially in the dark. That would be foolish and unwise.” 

Raelle scoffs. Since when did Tally become negative Nancy and get to determine what the unit does or doesn’t do. “That’s what Scylla did.” She shot back. “She went there without anyone Tally! She was by herself all alone, without knowing what laid ahead of her. Obviously the mission went wrong or else she’d be here!”

“Maybe we can start out tomorrow?” Glory offers. She really couldn’t stand the fighting anymore. It was causing her to have hives. Come to think of it her arms were getting really itchy as Raelle’s anger begins to escalate again.

“Good idea Glory. Once everyone has rest and we can discuss-“

“It’ll be too late!” Raelle storms pass Tally and Glory towards the staircase. “I’m going now!” She runs upstairs to get her gear. 

“Ugh!” Tally screams, pulling at her long red hair. “Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?!”

Glory allows herself to sink lower as she scratches her arms furiously. 

Libba pushes Abigail up against the tree harshly. “I won’t go easy on you.” She warns before sucking on her pulse point. Libba hates beating around the bush. She was more of a dive right in type of girl.

“I wasn’t expecting you to.” Abigail purrs her fingers twining into Libba’s hair. “This is only for a fast recharge.” She reminds. “It be a shame if you were to catch feelings.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself Bellweather.” Libba quips. “By the end of this, I’ll have you so wet the name bedwetter would have a new meaning. You’ll be the one begging for more.”

“Then shut that mouth of yours and show me how much I’ll be dripping and begging.”

Libba smirks as she drops to her knees. Coming face to face with Abigail’s belt. “My pleasure.” She had the belt undone in no time. Abigail helps her by dropping both her panties and pants down to her ankles. Libba could see how wet she was by the way the moonlight was hitting Abigail’s damp curls. Licking her lips she dove right in.

“Raelle, you’re being ridiculous.” Tally huffs following the blonde around her room. She was doing anything she can to stop Raelle from going out on this suicide mission she had. Of course Tally wishes things could be different. That they could all go out to look for Scylla and bring her back safely. Unfortunately they had the unit’s lives to think about and the ultimate mission they were set out to do. Which is a little challenging without the intel that Scylla was suppose to bring back, but they will figure it out somehow. Tally was sure of it.

“I’m not.” She grumbles slipping her gloves on. “I’m being a sister and bringing back a lost unit member.” If she were honest that wasn’t all Scylla was to her, but right now was not the time to think or talk about that. She had to keep her mind focused on finding Scylla alive before the unthinkable happens to her. “If I am remembering correctly didn’t you and Abigail do the same for me once?” Raelle asks her sister as darts down the stairs.

“That was totally different Raelle and you know that!” Tally follows quickly behind.

“We could ask Abigail and Libba what they think we should do.” Glory suggests. Her arm beginning to hurt from her finger nails taking over her flesh continuously at the hives. She really needed this fighting to stop. Is that her face feeling itchy now? Oh goddess! 

Rolling her eyes Raelle makes her way out the door. Leaving Tally behind, but not for long as the red head follows behind her leaving Glory inside. “Raelle!” It was dangerous to be this loud outside. It could alert of their whereabouts. She knew better, but she needed to keep Raelle safe from her own destructive behaviour. “Stop this right now!”

Laughing Raelle replies “Stop what?” She continues to walk forward. Tally always a few paces behind. She was worse than Abigail following her every move that one day back in basic. Suddenly she stops and sees two figures and hearing faint moaning sounds. “For God sake!” She covers her eyes with her hands. She could have went her whole life without seeing that.

“Shit.” Libba swears standing up and wiping at her mouth. While Abigail pulls her pants back up. They were both so busy with what they were doing they didn’t even hear Raelle or Tally. “What’s your deal? Nobody barged in on you and necro last night.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of a room?” Raelle mutters. “You know what? I don’t care I have more important things to do right now.” 

“The hell you do!” Tally says grabbing ahold of her.

“Get off me!” Raelle struggles with Tally’s grip. 

Once she was decent Abigail notices Raelle dressed and geared up. “What is shitbird trying to do now?” 

“Get herself killed.” Tally says

“Scylla’s alive!” Raelle pants. “She sent me a message. We’re linked in some way. She did it before the wedding.” 

Abigail ponders. “So you thought it was a good idea to what? Go out on your own to find Scylla?”

“No one else will help me.”

“How would you know where to go? Only Scylla knew the address.” Abigail folds her arms. 

“I would find it eventually.” 

“Right.” She didn’t sound convinced. “I say we let her go.” 

“What?!” Tally couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah if shitbird wants to go, then why stop her?” Abigail gestures for Raelle to go on ahead. “One less shitbird I have to worry about.” 

“If she leaves can I have her room?” Libba asks. Abigail and Tally look at her. “What? I clearly am not going to get off with Bellweather anymore so I might as well have some privacy to do it myself.”

“Didn’t your drill sergeant teach you guys not to dwell in hideouts too long? Not to mention hangout outside of said hideout?” Someone behind them said. They all turn around. Glory struggling in this person’s grip with a knife to her throat. “Fort Salem has definitely changed their teachings since I’ve been.” The mystery person tisks. 

Jaylynn opens the door slowly and carefully. “Wade is passed out on the couch and the others are upstairs. On the count of three we make a break for the front door as slowly and silently as possible got it?”

“Yeah.” Scylla says “Got it.” It wasn’t going to be easy with her injuries, but she had to make it. If not for herself than for Raelle. 

“1, 2, 3.”


	9. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle & the unit come face to face with Willa Collar.

“Mom.” Raelle says in disbelief. Watching the woman, she thought she’d lost to a frivolous war, stand before her with a knife to her friend’s throat. 

“Glory!” Tally cries hand already on her scourge. 

“Make any sudden movements and your friend here is gone.” Willa tightens her grip on the scared girl in her grasp. A droplet of blood painting the silver blade a scarlet red. 

Raelle grabs ahold of Tally’s shoulders to keep her from lunging. “Let her go!” Raelle demands. “I’m the one you want right? That’s why you sent Scylla? For me. You don’t want her, so take me.” She walks towards her mother carefully, hands in the air. Raelle has so many other questions she wanted answers to, but now was not the time. Playing it safe is what will get Glory out of this mess. In a million years Raelle would have never believed her mother would be capable of killing an innocent like Glory. Also wouldn’t have thought her mother capable of such a cruel lie so she could join the spree. Yet here they both were and she wasn’t going to take any chances that her mother would slit Glory’s throat. 

Willa clucks upon seeing Raelle dressed in full military combat. “Look at you.” The older woman shakes her head, tears pooling at her eyes. “Another one of Alder’s puppets ready to die when the call comes. This was not what I wanted for you.” 

“Clearly.” Raelle’s sarcasm oozing out. “Hence Scylla.” She couldn’t help it. Quickly, she reminded herself that the goal wasn’t to get back at her mother right now. It was to get Glory out of her grasp. There will be time for chewing out mothers later. “Let her go.” Raelle reaches out towards Glory. “I promise, I’ll go with you. You have my word.”

Her mother’s tears dried up suddenly and her face took on a harsher look. “The word of my daughter? Or the word of a military witch!” She spat out backing away from her daughter to lend some space in between. 

“You know me. I’m like my old man our word is true.” 

“You always were so much like him. Even as a kid.” Willa utters more to herself than to the unit. “He raised you well.” Her head drops. She had missed so many milestones in her daughter’s life fighting fruitless wars for the humans. Alder working them tirelessly as she sat up in her office reaping the benefits of the witches’ labour and deaths. So many deaths. 

“Then you know, you can trust my word.” Raelle looks into her mother’s eyes and pleads with her. “Let Glory go.”

Abigail breaks the connection. “This is insane! Raelle you’re bargaining with a war criminal. We should be whooping her ass right now.” 

“I take it this is Bellweather.” Willa sighs. “You’re the spitting image of your mother. I’m sure she would want you to come home safe, just like I want for Raelle.”

“What about Glory’s mother?” Tally speaks up. “She would want that for her too.” The red head straightens up her jacket. Staring boldly into Willa’s eyes. 

“I say if country bumpkin wants to kill Moffet why not let her?” Libba casually walks around back and forth. “All she’s done this entire mission is eat all of her rations and get captured by the enemy. We’d be better off.” 

“Ah, Libba Swythe.” Willa says amusingly. 

“The one and only.” Taking a quick bow. 

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Abigail says stepping up. “You want Raelle and we want Glory. Raelle’s offered you what you want. So why the hold up? Obviously your letter to Alder was a ruse to get us out here. Sending Scylla on a nonsense task-“

“Actually I believe I requested Raelle and Scylla, unfortunately you failed to deliver on that part. So I had to come and retrieve Raelle myself.” 

“What about Scylla?” Raelle interjects. “Is she safe?”

Willa laughs. “Once she shows up there without you, not a chance.”

“Lies! She’s alive. I know it, she sent me a message. We’re linked.” Raelle holds up her left hand. 

“How long ago? My boys tend to play with their prey before finally shooting it.” Willa laughs “What’s that your daddy always said to the cat back home after it caught a mouse?” Her mother thinks for a second then snaps her fingers. “Mila, stop torturing the poor thing and put it out of his misery. My boys have yet to learn that one.”

At that very moment Raelle’s knees seemed to give out. She fell to the ground, her head spinning. Time began to slow down as she heard Abigail call out her name. She cradles her left hand, tracing the S again and again. Abigail’s hands reached out for her and held her up so she was sitting propped on her knees.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. There will be other girls Raelle. I am sad to see Scylla go, but I wasn’t taking any chances. I gave her one more chance.”

“She didn’t know!” Abigail yelled. “She thought she was getting the coordinates to where you were! Not handing you Raelle on a silver fucking platter!”

“All I care about is Raelle. My boys were told if anything looked suspicious kill on site. The spree don’t take kindly to military falsehoods.”

“I got hurt.” Raelle says deadpanned. “I wasn’t with her cause I was hurt! She went alone so I could heal.” The blonde rushes up towards her mother.

“Nah-uh.” Willa flashes the knife’s metal in the moonlight. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Just let her go.” Tally pleads. “You’ll have Raelle what more do you want?” 

Willa quickly tosses Glory at the girls. Shaking she runs into Tally’s arms. Tally whispers assurances to the frightened soldier. “Let us talk inside. Shall we?” She gestures to the old house. 

“Quick that car over there!” Jaylynn says rushing Scylla over to a beat up Audi. The young girl helps Scylla into her seat. Scylla watches as Jaylynn reeves up the engine. “We’ll get somewhere safe and then I’ll heal you.”

“No.” Scylla says. “Just take me back to our hideout.”

“Don’t be stupid. You need to be healed.”

“I need to see Raelle.” Flashes of what Raelle could be doing out of stupidity floats through her mind. Her emotions always got the better of her. Or maybe she doesn’t care... a voice in the back of her mind taunts. Raelle is probably happy that you’re finally out of her life for good. Scylla quickly shits down those intrusive thoughts. Even if Raelle didn’t want Scylla in her life anymore, she wasn’t going without a fight. Wether Raelle likes it or not. 

“Oh, I see. This is a only my girlfriend can he’s me type of thing. I gotchu.” Jaylynn winks

“Not like that.” Scylla rolls her eyes. “I need her to know I’m okay. The faster I can get to her, the better.” 

“At least let me quickly heal your leg. You’re going to need both in order to walk the rest of the way. Didn’t you say there is a big body of water?”

“Yeah. It would take us longer to get there by car if we went around. I guess having both my legs would be nice for the journey.” 

Jaylynn smirks. “See! That’s the spirit.” 

Scylla rests her head against the car window allowing her eyes to close. I’m coming Raelle, please believe I’m alright. A silent prayer that she hopes Raelle will hear. Only a couple of hours and she’ll be home. Yes that’s right, home, wherever Raelle is that’s her home. 

“Come on Raelle.” Abigail urges the stubborn blonde to follow everyone inside. “Your mom won’t let you stay out here forever.”

“How can I go in there knowing she’s the reason my girl- ...Scylla is dead. I don’t want to hear anything else she has to say. She lied to me and my father about being dead. All so she could join the spree! Sets up elaborate plans to get me. I’m done.”

“You May be done Raelle, but she’s not. She isn’t going to stop until she gets what she wants and right now that’s you. If you don’t go in there who knows how this’ll play out. How many spree agents does she have hiding, waiting. We aren’t prepared for that.” Abigail says

“That’s different, coming from you.” Raelle says “What happened to storm and fury?”

“Right now. Fuck storm and fury. Glory almost died because we were reckless. We can’t let that happen again. Our guards need to be up. Don’t get me wrong, we may have lost the first battle with your mother, but we will win this next one... for Scylla.” Abigail rests a hand on Raelle’s shoulders.

One last glance at her left hand that bore no mark Raelle replies. “For Scylla.”

“Okie dokie! We have arrived to our destination.” Jaylynn announces waking Scylla up in the process. “Glad you were able to get some rest. I know you don’t have far left to go, but you’ll need your strength.”

“Thanks.” Scylla rubs at her eyes wincing as pain shot through her body. 

“Oh that reminds me!” Jaylynn places a hand on Scylla’s leg and sings a healing seed. “Don’t worry just the leg.” She winks. “Be careful.”

“You should come with me. They’ll kill you if you go back.” Scylla says

“Nah they won’t. I ain’t going back.” Jaylynn declares.

“Well where would you go?”

“Maybe a nice beach... with a light house...”

Scylla Shoots her a dirty look.

“What? You’re the sleep talker here.” Jaylynn puts her hands up in defence. They both laugh. “I’ll figure it out. I always do.”

Scylla was about to leave, but wanted to know one more thing. “Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you help me escape. You never liked me, so why not let them kill me?”

“I don’t know. I guess I grew a conscience while you were knocked out. Does it matter why?”

“Guess not.” Scylla says. “I was just curious.”

“We all do things we don’t understand why. Maybe I was tired of seeing witches killing each other when we should be killing the enemy.”

“Well whatever the reason thank-you. I mean it.” With that Scylla opened the car door and didn’t look back. It wouldn’t be long now until she was back with Raelle. Only a few more kilometres to go. She could do it, she had to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments are appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
